


Unfamiliar

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chair Bondage, Dirty Talk, First Time Topping, Lap Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slapping, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will straps Hannibal to a chair and has his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> I got a prompt from Kipsiih on tumblr. I took it in a different direction, I hope you don't mind bb.

 

"Don't be afraid." Hannibal whispered

"I'm not afraid." Will mumbled, shifting so he could hold himself up over Hannibal's waiting cock.

He'd been prepared. Hannibal spent a long time opening him up, talking sweetly, stroking over his skin.

He lowered himself, grunting and clenching his jaw as he rocked a little, the head of Hannibal's cock slipping inside him and then out again.

"Here." Hannibal took Will's hips, guiding his movements.

"No." Will's voice came roughly, snatching Hannibal's hands away and holding them down on the arms of the chair. "Don't move."

Hannibal's lips twitched, but not into a smile. He watched, eyes alight; waiting.

"You want me?"

"Of course. Always, Will."

Will stood, completely bare, retrieving Hannibal's tie and his own belt from his dressing gown. They had cast them away while kissing and grinding into each other earlier in the evening.

"Don't move." He repeated.

Will tied Hannibal's right hand to the wooden arm of the chair with the tie. He did not make it tight enough to hurt, just enough to hold him in place. He tied the other one with the flannel belt, being similarly careful not to cut off circulation.

"Well. I never knew this was what you wanted-"

" _Shut up_." Will pushed his hand over Hannibal's mouth. "You don't speak."

Will took his hand away and Hannibal looked as though he was caught between being offended and incredibly aroused.

Will searched the carpet and Hannibal was treated to a wonderful view of Will's stretched, wet hole as he bent over to retrieve Hannibal's pocket square.

He folded it a few times and held each end in his hands.

"Open." He instructed.

Hannibal, after a moment’s pause, opened his mouth.

The square of fabric was shoved in and Will fiddled at his nape, tying the two ends together to fashion a gag.

Hannibal was very pleasantly surprised.

"You. Don't. Speak." Will pointed in Hannibal’s face, an expression of command and confidence glinting in his eyes.

Will ignored Hannibal's raised brow and climbed back into his lap, legs on both sides of Hannibal's thighs.

He griped the back of the chair with one hand and guided Hannibal's cock into his ass with the other.

They both groaned as Will took Hannibal into himself. He rolled his hips into it, having to work for a while before he was sat in Hannibal's lap completely.

"Hnnmm." Hannibal praised.

Will slapped him for his disobedience.

"What did I tell you?" He pulled Hannibal's head back by his hair and got right in his face. "Huh?" Will jerked his hips and the bound man growled.

The sting in Hannibal's cheek was a tingling bloom that reminded him who was in charge.

"Nnh." He apologized, eyes sliding down to the carpet away from Will's.

"That's a good boy." Will cooed mockingly as he started to bounce himself on the chair.

"Oohhh Hannibal- Yes!" He hissed and panted, taking his own pleasure from the man below him. "Don't you cum. I'm warning you, Hannibal." Will tugged the man's hair again so they were eye to eye. "Don't you fucking cum."

Hannibal inhaled hard through his nose. He mouthed at the gag as a distraction. He tongued at it, managing to work it between his teeth.

He sucked in air through the fabric; his saliva soaked the cloth quicker than he had anticipated.

"Hmhm." Will rose up and off, holding himself over Hannibal's hard, twitching cock. "You want this?"

Hannibal nodded enthusiastically. He might regret the thought later but he thinks at that moment, he might be in love.

"You want this ass? You're going to have to work for it. Come on." Will smacked his own ass lewdly. It would have been ridiculous if it wasn’t for the fact that Hannibal did indeed want Will’s ass very, very badly.

Hannibal struggled against his bonds, making a show of his desperation for Will. He lifted his hips, aiming to get some sort of friction from Will's body.

"Haha, you are so pathetic."

Hannibal growled, eyes lighting with a dark determination to fuck Will till he split in two.

“Beg me.”

Hannibal stilled. He fixed Will with an incredulous look.

“Come on, Hannibal. Beg me for it.”

Hannibal huffed out a breath, saliva dripped from the gag, he felt like an animal.

“What, too good for begging? You’re too good for a lot of things aren’t you, Hannibal.” Will gripped Hannibal’s balls and squeezed hard.

“ _Hhhhn!”_ The doctor’s eyes snapped shut. “Hhhnnnng.”

“Beg me. I know you can, I want you to do it. Beg for my ass and you’ll get it.”

“Nng.” Hannibal sucked up through the gag again, fixing his eyes dead on Will’s. “Hnleehs.”

“What? What was that, I can’t understand you, Hannibal.”

“Hnleehs, iihhl. Hnleehs nnh hnn hhnk uuuh.”

“Pf, your English is terrible.”

Hannibal frowned at that.

_A little low there, Will, don’t you think?_

Will grinned; he was genuinely having a good time.

“Ok. Seeing as you asked so nicely, like a good boy.” Will patted Hannibal’s cheek before he shifted and turned. He was now facing away so the doctor could get a real good look at Will’s ass as he took his cock back into his body.

“Rrrnnh, yeah, fuck.” Will cursed, purposely using swears, knowing Hannibal’s distaste for vulgarity. “C-christ.”

Hannibal groaned as he felt his cock enveloped in slick wet heat. He had a delicious view of Will’s back, his spine curving and straightening as he moved over his cock again. The plump swell of Will’s ass pushed down against his groin as he worked.

Will used Hannibal as a veritable climbing frame. He shifted, wrapping his arm back around Hannibal’s head, gripping the hair at his nape. He let his head fall back onto Hannibal’s shoulder.

“God, yesss.” He gasped, his constant undulation bringing out a sweat all down his back. “Hannibal…Hannibal…” Will repeated the man’s first name over and over.

“Nnnh.” Hannibal struggled in his restraints again. He wanted to touch, to grab and scratch at the beautiful body before him.

“Don’t- don’t you fucking cum till I tell you.” Will warned again.

He was so full of need and it was being satisfied in the most maddening way.

He snorted and huffed like an animal. He wanted to _bite._

Will felt Hannibal’s damp gagged lips find his neck and didn’t chastise the man for it.

“Are you close?”

“Nnnh.” Hannibal nodded, pushing his lips behind Will’s ear, inhaling deeply.

“You wanna cum?”

Hannibal nodded again in earnest.

“Wanna cum deep in my ass? Wanna fill me up, make me yours?”

Hannibal gave a muted, needy wail.

“I don't think you deserve it.” He growled. “Me first.”

Will rocked his hips, using Hannibal for his own pleasure. He stroked his erection in time with his pushes. The head of Hannibal’s cock dragged and teased over that spot inside him. He shuddered and whimpered when he got the angle just right.

There was a certain way to move, a certain way of being taken that made Will’s inside pulse and surge. He tilted his hips and he knew he could cum, getting it right where _he_ wanted it, he could cum, just from that feeling.

“Oooh…ohh, _sshhit_ …” He gasped, trembling and fucking himself hard.

Hannibal groaned through the onslaught.

_Don’t cum. Don’t cum._

He clenched his fists against the beautiful feeling of his lover’s core squeezing around his erection. His eyes fluttered in ecstasy.

“Aaauh-“ Will broke off into a needy mewl, bowing forward, curling in on himself as hot, sticky cum shot from his cock and dribbled down his hand.

Will panted his breath back as he came down, still seated firmly in Hannibal’s lap.

He wiped his hand over his belly and stood. He turned to face Hannibal and climbed carefully back into his lap.

“Such a good boy.” He praised as he sank back down.

Hannibal moaned as they were once again connected.

“You lasted so long. So good for me, aren’t you.” He stroked Hannibal’s cheek, pushed back his hair.

“You can cum, now.” Will instructed, the muscles in his thighs working hard to bring his lover off. “Come on, cum for me.”

Hannibal shut his eyes, head hanging forward as Will placed a kiss at his temple. His kisses littered Hannibal’s pleasured expression before falling down to his neck.

Will sucked hard, wanting to leave his mark.

As soon as Will’s teeth made contact with Hannibal’s skin, he was cuming.

“Hannibal.” Will whispered into the man’s ear, nuzzling and kissing at him.

Will removed himself from the chair and worked quickly to remove Hannibal’s gag.

He dropped it to the floor, stroking over Hannibal’s face.

“Are you ok?”

Will didn’t move to untie his wrists until Hannibal gave a reassuring smile.

“That was,” Hannibal licked over his dry lips, “remarkable.”

Will chuckled, unfastening the tie and letting it fall.

“Are you sure you’re ok? I slapped you pretty hard.” He moved to undo the flannel belt.

“Perfectly fine, dear Will.”

He rubbed Hannibal’s wrists, they didn’t even look reddened, he must have not tied him down tight at all.

“Here.” Will brought over Hannibal’s robe and took his elbow, helping him to stand, though really he looked fine.

“Will.” Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands after he’d slipped on the robe. “I am fine, really.”

They kissed, sweet and soft and tender.

“Did you like it?” Will asked carefully.

“I adored it.”

“I feel kinda guilty about enjoying it as much as I did.”

Hannibal tutted and put his arm around his lover, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable as cum and melted lubrication, dribbled down one of his thighs.

“Come. I think a good long soak is in order for both of us.”

Will wrung his hands together in nervous contemplation when he saw the red and purple bruise he’d left on Hannibal’s neck.

“Yeah.” Will agreed as they made their way up the stairs. “I do feel kinda dirty.”

 


End file.
